Seeing Blind
by Kodalover
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic that I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.
1. Author's Note

Hi guys! Long time no see. As some of you know, I'm creating a Marauders book that I've been in contact with J.K. Rowling about. I've been working on ferociously over the past four months. With school and everything going on, it's been hard, but I'm doing it. If any of you want a little sneak peek just pm me.

This is a one shot song-fic based on Niall Horan and Maren Morris's song Seeing Blind. It's James and Lily based. I hope you guys like it. I threw it together really quickly.


	2. James and Lily

So, this is going to have parts from my actual book in it. Some... sneak peaks for my readers. Please review. The first section is from their sixth year, the second section is from their fifth year, the third section is from their fifth year, the fourth section is from their sixth year, and the last section is from their sixth year. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _I have seen, seen it all in paper dreams_  
 _Watched it unfold on the screen_  
 _But I never understood_  
 _I have heard, have heard you speak a million words_  
 _Now you're talking to me first_  
 _Never thought you would_

It was a lazy evening. Lily Evan's had already finished all of her homework unlike the majority of the procrastinating sixth years. She didn't need to be in the library, or awake into the early hours of the next morning to get her assignments done. She sat in the Common Room, looking at the fireplace, lost in thought.  
James walked through the Common Room, his broom stick was slung over his shoulder and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Lily noticed a jagged and bleeding cut on his cheek.  
Lily studied him as he limped slightly through the room. She quickly looked away. He'd grown quite a bit taller this year. He's very tall, in fact. Quite muscular as well. To top it all off, he let his hair grow out a bit and it looked rather... cute. Lily hates to admit it. So, yes. She could be a little attracted to him-physically that is. He's still an arrogant toerag as far as she was concerned.  
He walked passed Lily without saying anything. No flirting attempt, nothing. Lily started to wonder what had happened to her and when did the presence of James Potter make her heart flutter?  
Wait!" she called after him, unable to control herself.

 _Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise_  
 _And I can't believe my eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_  
 _Oh no, now you're too good to be all mine_  
 _Now I'm looking in your eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_

"Tucker! Come down. We have to go!" Lily was yelling at her cat.

James walked up behind her. "Having trouble?" He looked up at the tree. The black and white cat was perched on a branch.  
"Yes. He won't come down and we need to get going or we'll miss the train," she huffed.  
"I'll get him." James climbed up the branches way to the top of the tree. He inched his way out to the branch and grabbed the cat.  
CRACK!  
The branch snapped they both fell out of the tree. James wrapped the cat up in his scarf to keep it from hitting hard. They hit the ground all of the air escaped James's body. Lily ran over knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up. James nodded.

"Just fine. Here's your cat." He said, unwrapping the scarf.

"Thank you," she spoke, taking him.

James stood up and groaned. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

Lily stood up kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She turned walked towards the train. James stood there, dumbfounded until the other three Marauders came.

"James… Come on mate. What's wrong?" Sirius asked, once he didn't move.

"She kissed me," James whispered.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Lily Evans kissed me."

 _When I was young, my heart was always on the run_  
 _But you make lovin' fun_  
 _I never knew it could be_  
 _I see you from a different point of view_  
 _I feel it's too good to be true_  
 _I found my missing piece_

Lily walked through the hallways, looking for lost first years as a part of Prefect duty. She found one talking to James Potter. She stormed up, but then stopped once she heard what he was saying.

"…You need to go down that hallway then turn left. Potions will be right there," he told the boy. The little boy nodded went his way. James stood back up. "Hello, Evans,"

"Potter. You do realize you're going to be late to class, right?" she asked.

James nodded. "That's okay," he started walking the other way.

"Wait… Why'd you do that? That wasn't your problem to handle?" Lily asked, catching back up to him.

He stopped looked at her. "Because I know what it's like to be lost late scared to your first class. I may prank them, but never give anyone false directions," with that, he continued walking left Lily dumbfounded, in the hallway.

 _Oh, my, my, you just took be by surprise_  
 _And I can't believe my eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_  
 _Oh no, now you're too good to be all mine_  
 _Now I'm looking in your eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_

James only had eyes for Lily during the class dedicated to learning how to cast a Patronus Charm. He desperately wanted to know what her Patronus would be; it was said that the caster's patronus most of the time reflected their personality. Sirius was twirling his wand in his hand as he stared around the room, smirking slightly as he saw most students struggling to produce anything more than a wisp of white light.

Remus elbowed James, bringing the boy's attention back to the group of four. "You're staring too much again, Prongs," Remus told him with a grin. James rolled his eyes promptly ignored his friend as he continued staring at the red head.

James looked back at his friends who were putting on a show of casting a patronus. He heard a gasp from behind him, James spun back around again. He almost dropped his wand as he saw a beautiful white doe standing in front of Lily.

"Well done, Miss Evans!" the teacher beamed. "10 points to Gryffindor!"

With sweaty palms, James quickly muttered the spell, urging his own Patronus over to Lily. She didn't see the stag until it nuzzled the neck of her own Patronus. Her eyes were wide as she looked at James, her own Patronus disappearing.

"Why do our Patronuses match?" she asked him.

James grinned. "I believe that is explained in the fifth paragraph on Patronuses we were supposed to read last night,"

 _Oh, my, my_  
 _When I look into your eyes_  
 _It's a sight I can't describe_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_

"A ball?" James asked, his hazel eyes staring at the Headmaster. He had thought when he and Lily Evans were pulled out of Potions that it would have been about… something else. James looked briefly across the room to see if Lily had any idea as to what was going on. She didn't.

"A ball," Professor Dumbledore repeated. "It's no secret that the spirit around the castle is more drab than what it has been in previous years. I think the ball would give students something to look forward to; something to lighten up."

Lily answered this time. "But Professor, excuse me, it's already the beginning of October. How are we going to have enough time to plan it all out? That sort of thing takes a lot of planning."

Dumbledore nodded. "And that is why I have called upon the two most capable students. I know you both are extremely busy, Lily with the Slug Club and James with you being Quidditch captain, but I feel you two will be able to take the challenge."

Lily twisted her hands together as she listened to the old Headmaster. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe he was on the right track. "Alright," she said after a moment's silence. "What do you think, James?"

James smirked and his hazel eyes lit up mischievously behind his glasses. "Who doesn't love a good ball?"

"Superb!" the Headmaster spoke, clapping his hands together. "It will be held on Halloween night. For now, I leave the planning in your very capable hands. Goodnight."

The pair walked halfway down the hall in silence before James broke it. "Well, I always thought the Headmaster was a bit off his rocker. Now I know he is."

Lily laughed lightly at this and so did James. "He must be," she agreed. "He's given us three weeks to plan something that takes three months to plan."

James nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "We should be able to pull it off. With your brilliance and my need to party, we'll definitely get it done."

"Sugar Cookie," Lily said and the portrait-hole swung open. She walked over to an armchair and plopped herself down next to the fire. "Hogwarts could use a lot more cheer. You and your lot could always pull more pranks."

James laughed, sitting down on the couch. "Don't let Sirius hear you, there'll be no peace for anyone."

Lily pulled her hair out of the ponytail. "Pranks are okay… as long as nobody gets hurt. Maybe we should wrangle your Marauders to help us with everything."

A devilish grin appeared on James's face. "Lily Evans being seen with the Marauders! All of Hogwarts would die of shock!"

Lily smiled. "Well, everyone will have to get their outfits ready. It would be best if we had the invitations out by Monday." Nodding, James grabbed some parchment and a quill. "It should be a masquerade ball and the invitations should be orange and purple… in spirit of Halloween."

"What about the writing on the invitations?" Lily asked.

James cleared his throat. "The Marauders and Lily Evans cordially invite you to a Hogwarts' masquerade ball-"

"No!" she laughed, "We are absolutely not starting like that."

James continued, "Open to all years, but those below third year must be back in their Common Room by 10:30-"

"That's not a bad idea-" James scribbled it down on the parchment and kept going with his speech, "Snakes are invited, but they are not encouraged-"  
"James, you can't say that-"  
"We'd prefer you not coming at all-"  
"James!" Lily stood up and smacked him with a pillow. For a moment everything stopped. Then Lily continued to chastise him, "You are such a git! We will not put that in our invitations."

 _Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise_  
 _And I can't believe my eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_  
 _Oh no, now you're too good to be all mine_  
 _Now I'm looking in your eyes_  
 _Oh, I must be seeing blind_


End file.
